velsska_mytologiefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Devět čarodějnic z Gloucesteru
style="border-collapse:collapse;" border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" - style="margin-left:-0.2em; padding-right: 0em; text-align:right; font:bold 3em Times,Times New Roman,Georgia,Palatino,serif; color:#003816;" " | } } Čarodějnice z Gloucesteru, nebo Devět čarodějnic z Gloucesteru, jsou skupinou devíti bezejmenných žen, jenž dohromady tvoří jednu velkou Sestru, dceru Otce a Matky a ani jejich jméno nám není známo. Není nám znám ani jejich původ, zda jsou lidské, nebo pochází z Jiného světa. Žily v Caerlyow (př. Město světla), dnešním Gloucesteru, nejspíš ve zdejší pevnosti s výhledem na údolí. Vládnou kraji Ergyng, jehož městskou část po vyvraždění zdejší římské aristokracie zabralo sousední knížectví Gwent, ale venkov, lesy a pohoří zabraly Čarodějnice. Co je ale výhodou, díky tomu se žádný z Anglů nedovolí ba i jen přiblížit k této nejméně střežené části hranice brythonských království. Pořádají sabat každý rok v pevnosti Hraběnky, jenž je k nim nadosmrti připoutaná, kvůli své touze po pomstě povražděné rodiny a snoubence. Což zřejmě by bylo ještě na dlouhý čas, protože jelikož jí čarodějky daly prokletí nestárnutí a nesmrtelnosti. Moc Původcem jejich neuvěřitelné magie je kotel, který zřejmě původně patřil bohyni Ceridwen, která je známá jako jedna matka všech čarodějnic, Stařena. Není známo, zda jí kotel ukradly, nebo jim byl darován. Jejich kotel je znám již ze starých příběhů, kde způsobil svým výbuchem vyhlazení celého Irska. Avšak kusy se z něj měly zachovat a z nich byly vyrobeny kotle nové, z nichž nejmocnější držely právě Gloucesterské čarodějky. Zálusk na něj neměl jen Artuš, ale i jeho žena Gwenhyfar a její sestra Gwenhyfach. Další magie devíti sester vychází z jejich tetování, které mají ve větší či menší míře po celém těle, defacto čím mocnější sestra je, tím víc tetování má. Mezi jejich další mocné schopnosti patří jasnozřivost, která se pojí s mocí změnit lidský osud - čímž se dostávají do výhodné pozice plnitelky přání. Zaklínání a kletby jsou jen další minoritní mocí, která se pojí k neuvěřitelné míře jejich schopností. Příběh Culhwch and Olwen jim na výjimečných schopnostech jen přidává. Dle něj umí tvořit i portály do jiných světů a po Británii i Irsku. Také mají neuvěřitelnou sílu a rychlost v boji, tudíž ani když se lovci dokázali ubránit proti magii, nebyli v žádném případě v bezpečí. Zvlášť pokud bylo všech devět sester pohromadě. Mabon ap Modron Jedním z úkolů prince Culhwcha, které mu zadal jeho brzký tchán Ysbadden, aby mu dovolil si vzít jeho dceru Olwen, byla záchrana Mabona, syna čarodějky Modron, jenž byla vzdáleným potomkem Avallacha, zapomenutého tvůrce Afalonu a dcerou ženy z rasy Ellyon a lidského muže. Mabon, syn zřejmě lidského otce, byl unesen tři dny po svém narození. Existují teorie, že v dávných časech Modron zjistila, co plánují udělat čarodějky nebo jejich rodiče s kotlem a chtěla je zastavit. Tak si čarodějky vzaly jejího syna jako rukojmího, aby se Modron nepokusila jim se svou mocí plány zhatit. style="border-collapse:collapse;" border="0" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" - style="margin-left:-0.2em; padding-right: 0em; text-align:right; font:bold 3em Times,Times New Roman,Georgia,Palatino,serif; color:#003816;" " | } } Culhwch s Arthušem zjistí, že Mabon je uvězněn pod Cearloyw díky nejstaršímu zvířeti světa Lososovi z Lyn Llyw, který jim poví, že již mnoho generací slyší pod vodou steny utrpení tak strašné, jaké nikdy nezažil. Mabon má být uvězněn mezi zatopenými kořeny pod Caerloyw a zatímco na břehu hrdinové bojují s nějakou "entitou", hrdinný Cai se potápí pod město a zachrání Mabona ap Modrona. Konec čarodějek Konec čarodějek přichází s koncem artušovské mytologie a koncem posledního příběhu o Peredurovi, kdy se poté, co se dozvěděl, co udělali s jeho strýcem a bratrancem, rozhodne pro pomstu společně s Artušovými lovci a vyrazí v utajení na jejich hrad. Tu noc jich padne osm, jelikož jedné čarodějce se podařilo utéct, ale i o jejím dopadení existuje záznam. Důsledek Po spálení a strhnutí jejich pevnosti, objevili Artušovi lovci onen magický kotel, o který se začaly okamžitě prát jak lovci a Princové mezi sebou, tak i sestry Gwenhyfar a Gwenhyfach, jejichž roztržka vedla k občanské válce, která se z Glywysingu přenesla do Gwentu a brzy do ní byl vtažen celý jižní Wales. Hen Ogledd (Starý sever) byl zase v občanské válce kvůli návratu knížecích princů Peredura a Gwrgiho Severiho, navíc Peredur nebyl schopný vlády, jelikož jedna z čarodějek bývala jeho milou a ve střetu ji přeťal vejpůl. Jeho myslí proudilo šílenství, na druhou stranu Gwrgi byl jako vlkodlak nepřípustný jako budoucí král nezávislého města Efrawg (Ebrauc). Oba navíc brzy padli v bitvě u Arfderyddu a město přešlo do rukou Anglů - což se nelíbilo králi Severního Rhegedu, Urienovi z Gorry a jeho synovi Owainu ap Urienovi, kteří se vydali na pomoc sužovanému království Elmet, společně s králi ze severu a vypukla tak velká válka mezi Angly a Brythony. Na jihu, zatímco bojoval Artuš po boku Gwenhyfar, proti její sestře Gwenhyfach a jejímu "šampionovi", Anglové z Mercie objevili, že hranice na východě Ergyngu a Gwentu-Glywysingu jsou otevřené a připravili útok. Artuš ale stačil zemřít dřív, než vůbec mohl situaci řešit, jelikož poslední bitva vyvolaná sporem sester byla slavná bitva u Camlannu, kde on i všichni jeho lovci padli. A takové byly důsledky smrti Čarodějek z Gloucesteru. Oběti Čarodějek z Gloucesteru Bude doplněno.